


Surprise

by SabrinaP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaP/pseuds/SabrinaP
Summary: Alec decides to surprise his boyfriend and it doesn't turns out like he planned





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write fanfiction before, did not like the result don't think I am good enough yet to go for multiple chapters fanfic but I decided to try one shots. Not used to write explicit scenes so indulge me please. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I might have made English isn't my first language.

Surprise 

 

Alec decided to come back early from work today to surprise Magnus with a romantic dinner. Nothing special, just spaghetti Bolognese but he set up a nice table with candles. 

When hours later, Magnus came back home from his work he couldn't fight the desire that took over him seeing his lovely boyfriend in their kitchen, wearing a thight blue shirt that just show off his perfect defined biceps and an even tighter pair of jeans that make his ass and thighs look nothing but sinful. 

After taking his jacket off, he hang it on the hook behind the door and put his man bag on the floor next the table in the lobby, in a few paces Magnus was reaching to where his adorable boyfriend was standing in front of the kitchen island, his back turn from the front door pouring wine into two glasses , he was so turned on that he couldn't stop himself from coming from behind and put his long and strong arms around Alec's waist. Alec turn in his arms and kissed him slow and passionately. 

This action results of them walking to their bedroom, they kicked the door open, Alec walking backwards to the direction of their bed with Magnus ravishing his neck. After kicking his shoes off Magnus pushed Alec to sit on the bed and straddled him. He resumed kissing him while his hands were all over Alec's body. Magnus slowly unbuttoned Alec's shirt and delicately push it off his shoulders and throw it on the other side of the bedroom, Alec doing the same to him shortly after. Magnus pushed Alec so he was now laying on his back, Magnus started to kiss him down his neck, slowly and painfully descending to his chest then his belly. Alec was already half hard from the touch. Magnus unbonned Alec's trousers and slide them down to his ankles along with his pants, Alec kicking them both off, throwing them somewhere next to the door. 

When Magnus reached his cock, a few strokes were enough to make him fully hard. Magnus encircle his length with his hand, slowly put his lips around it and start sucking it. Alec was a mess under him and didn't want to come from his boyfriend's sinful mouth so he put his hand on Magnus shoulders to indicate him to come back up and then he flicked them and was now on top of Magnus. Alec kissed Magnus while his expect hands unbuttoned Magnus's trousers. He took them off and thrown them on the other side of the room. While Magnus settled higher on the bed, Alec reach for the bedside table and took a condom and the bottle of lube. 

Laying flat on his back on his bedroom's bed in the penthouse he's been sharing with his Alexander for a little bit over a year, Magnus put one of his hand on Alec's back while the other his travelling from the back of his boyfriend's thights to his muscular ass and squeeze it. 

Alec worked open Magnus with one lube finger going in and out slowly at first them faster. He added a second finger then a third. When Magnus began to beg for for Alec tool his fingers off and put in the condom and poured more lube on his painfully hard dick. He position himself and pushed in slowly. He stayed like this for a moment and when Magnus came him a nod start moving. Moans are filling the room and the smell of sex, pure and intense sex is suffocating. 

The moans became even more lound and uncontrollable. Magnus was asking for more, begging for Alec to go harder, faster, deeper and who was Alec to refuse him that. So he accelerate his pace going deeper each time. Magnus was a mess and very close to come so was Alec. After what felt like hours they both came together. Magnus painting both his and Alec's chest with his cum, Alec released in the condom and collapse on Magnus. After coming down from his high Alec take off the condom and throw it in the bin.

They were both starving but decided to have a quick shower first that took longer than necessary and ate on the sofa watching netflex and cuddling. 

The surprise dinner wasn't as romantic as Alec had attend to but he won't regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it is not too bad. Thanks for reading and I am looking forward for your constructive comments so I can improve my writting skills.


End file.
